


To Kill A Phoenix

by ofhermindgames



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Phoenix - Freeform, Dark Phoenix Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhermindgames/pseuds/ofhermindgames
Summary: *** DARK PHOENIX SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! ***The severity of Peters injuries in the field push Wanda to do something she never would have thought she would do.





	1. Peter

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Wanda had heard no news from the away team. Normally Charles would give her updates, but he wasn’t at the school. He was with the team this time. So Wanda waited.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The growing rumble of the jet approached the school, and Wanda waited as patiently as she could for it to land. The roof soon opened as the jet touched down.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Somethings wrong.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
She felt it before she could hear it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“We need to get him to Hank, now!” Charles voice came from the jet as the doors opened.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Guys... what’s-“ Wanda didn’t get to finish that thought before she saw him. His face bloodied, bruised... he looked so broken... so- there wasn’t words to describe how bad he looked, or how much it hurt, like her heart was being torn from her chest. “Peter-“  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He couldn’t even move his head, his eyes moved to see her as best he could, but even that hurt. Wanda rushed to his side, jogging beside him as the others wheeled him towards Hanks lab, fear coursed through her as she got a good look at how much worse the rest of his body was. She could see bones pushing against his skin even through his suit. Either dislocated or broken.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Peters breathing was shallow, and Wanda could tell how much it pained him to even breathe.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“W- w...” his words got caught in his throat, his mouthed continued to move but no words came out.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Shhh, I’m here... I’m here...” Wanda whispered as they finally stopped in hanks lab, who quickly began to work.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I- I- c... cant-“ Peter was visibly shaking, Wanda could feel his fear on top of her own.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“You don’t need to say anything. Just think.” Wanda whispered, trying to stay calm as she looked into him mind.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‘Wanda- I- I can’t feel my legs- Wanda...’ Tears filled Wanda’s eyes, but she refused to let them escape.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“You’ll be okay. I promise everything’s going to be alright.” Wanda whispered.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Wanda...” Charles’ voice came from behind after they had stopped in Hanks lab. “A word?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Wanda hesitated, but Peter gave her a small nod, and the most forced smile she had ever seen from her brother.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charles led Wanda out of the lab, before he stopped, and took the young mutants hand.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“This was Jean?” Wanda questioned, not giving Charles time to say a word.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I do not think it was her intention-“  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Oh bullshit! Charles, that is bullshit!” Wanda snapped, pulling her hand away. The witch hated to argue, to lash out like that, but with someone she loved hurt by one of her teammate... a teammate Charles was now defending... she couldn’t help it. “He could have died- I cant lose another brother because you want to defend the monster that almost killed him, that killed Raven!”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charles chose to ignore her lashing out, she was angry, and scared, and she had every right to be, “his injuries are severe. The damage to his spinal cord would be permanent on a human, but thanks to his exhilarated healing, he will be back to normal eventually...”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“How long?” Wanda asked, glancing at the door to the lab.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“I estimate 6 months before he can walk again, and a full recovery... maybe a year... or longer...” The professor sighed, he could tell her anger was only growing.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“A- a year?” Wanda questioned, looking back at the professor, red energy crackling over her fingertips.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charles nodded “Anyone else would never fully recover...” Wanda only turned, walking away from the lab. But she soon froze, Charles placing two fingers on his temple. “Miss Maximoff, where are you going?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Get out of my head Charles.” Wanda growled, her eyes glowing brighter as she fought to stay in control of her own body. Her fear and anger only fuelled her powers.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Where are you going?” He repeated.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Wanda managed to free her self from his hold only momentarily, but it gave her just enough time to send him flying back against the wall.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“To kill a Phoenix.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a part 2 what else is there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. And it’s really rushed... but yeah- whatever... it’s done.

“I need your help...” Wanda landed on the island, in front of her father. Of course he didn’t know that, and Wanda wasn’t about to tell him. Peter wanted to so she would let him.

“Nice to see you too Wanda.” Erik said, not paying the mutant much attention, “she’s not here.”

“I know. But I need to find her. And I need your help to do that.”

“That’s not the only thing you want.” Erik pointed out, crossing his arms.

“I’m going to kill her. I can’t do it alone...”

Erik scoffed, turning away from the young mutant, waving his hand as if it dismiss her.

“She killed Raven.” That made him halt, but he still kept his back to Wanda, “I know you loved her.”

Erik said nothing, being slow to fully proses what the witch had just told him.

“She almost killed my brother. He’ll be lucky if he is ever able to use his powers again. Isn’t that what you fight against? The people that take what makes us so unique.” Wanda took a step closer to her father, “he still has his powers, but he can’t use them. The equivalent of putting you or I in a straitjacket.”

“Did she suffer?” Of course he didn’t give a damn about Peter, he didn’t know, so why would he care?

Wanda didn’t know the answer to that. She wasn’t there. But she needed his help. “Unfortunately... Yes... from what they told me, it was bad...”

Lucky for Wanda, that was all it took. Erik was out for blood, and so was Wanda.

Jean had done her best to hide away, but she was sloppy, it didn’t take more than a few hour to locate the rouge mutant. Wanda could barely hear the arguing between her father and Charles as she started to cross the busy street that separated her from her target.

‘Ms. Maximoff. Stay where you are.’ The voice rang clear in her head, and she fought hard against the need to stay still. She remained in control, but barely. ‘You think this is what Peter would want? For you to become a murderer in his name?’

Wanda stopped in her tracks, but by her own accord. “Don’t talk to me about what Peter would want. You don’t know him.”

“I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t want his sister to kill her own teammate. Her friend.”

“I really don’t care what he wants. I want to make sure my family is safe from the monster in that building. So, like my father said; The girl dies.” Wanda spoke the words out loud before she could process them. She could practically feel the tension in the air, Eriks thoughts were projecting loud enough to hear them even with his helmet. Wanda couldn’t let the slip up stop her from what she needed to do. She continued to walk through the lanes of traffic, cars screeched to a halt, and horns blared.

Kurt, bless his soul, managed to teleport behind her, his tail wrapping around her neck in a failed attempt to restrain her. With only a slight move of her hand, he was sent flying into a cars windshield. ‘I’m sorry Kurt’ was the only message she left him with before disappearing into the building Jean was hiding in.

Hiding probably wasn’t the best word to use. Jean stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing, waiting.

“Jean.” Wanda spoke, Erik quickly joining her. Red wisps of energy flowed from her hands, lifting the young mutant from the ground.

“You cast me out.” Jean spoke to Erik, “and now you’ve come here to kill me?”

“That’s right.” Erik answered, lifting himself into the air next to Wanda.

Like father like daughter applied well in that situation, with only a glance at each other, the fight began.

~~~

Peters eyes slowly opened for the first time since his fight with Jean. Wanda kept his hand tightly in hers, she hadn’t left his side in days despite everyone’s pleas for her to go to bed and let someone else watch over him. Charles stayed with her as well, probably waiting for Peter to wake before giving Wanda a lecture about her actions.

“Hey Peter...” Wanda whispered, gently stroking his hair.

‘What happened?’ He asked through the mental connection Wanda had kept in place the entire time he was unconscious.

“You remember how you were hurt, yes?” Wanda questioned, Peter giving a slight nod, “we’ll you’re healing faster than we thought... you should be back on your feet in a few weeks.”

Peter smiled, Wanda had missed that smile more than anything the past few days, ‘Jean-‘

“Is dead.” Wanda told him. Giving him a sad smile, “in the end she sacrificed herself to save everyone...” she sighed glancing at Charles, “I was wrong.”


End file.
